


Shion's twitter account.

by apricot_mori



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Funny, M/M, One Shot, Reunion Fic, SOFT for them, Why Did I Write This?, is this sweet? Oh my.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_mori/pseuds/apricot_mori
Summary: Shion opens a Twitter account and he finds an account named @Rat_Eve.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Shion's twitter account.

After thinking it for a while, after studying the pros and cons Inukashi and Rikiga-san gave him and after a fast research on the internet, Shion decides to open a twitter account.

In front of the computer he fastly moves his fingers against the keyboard. It's easy to fill the personal information, but when it comes to the username he has a hard time. Just "Shion" is already in use and the suggestions are kind off odd...

\- iShion? Of course it's me... Shion57? What does the 57 stands for? 

He can't help but text to Inukashi about what a good username would be. Inukashi, of course, comes with: SillyShion, AirheadedWhiteBoy, iShion -too-, DogsWasher, SaviorOfTheBrokens, iFoolShion, FlowerBoy...

The joke is definitely on him... He sighs, reading again the ideas that were given to him and he finally decides for @AsterShion. And great! It's not taken by anyone else. 

When he has to choose the profile picture he's definitely sure that it won't be one with his white hair. It's been more than 10 years since his hair got that color, but he still does not get used to it, and he is also unable to dye it. _What if he comes back and he doesn't find me in the crowded streets? My white hair would stand out and he'll find me._ That thought comes to his mind every time he thinks about going back to his brownish hair and somehow he manages to ignore it, reaching for another excuse. It's not like people are still asking about his hair, anyway... so, a picture with his mother when he was 12 years old was the best choice for a twitter profile picture.

After his profile is set, he starts following everyone he knows. Inukashi, Rikiga-san, his mother, Lili and the kids from West Block as they are teenagers now, some people from his work and... Just when he is about to click the follow button, his finger shakes. No, all his body shakes.

His eyes open wide enough to feel uncomfortable and he rolls back in his office chair. He catches again his breath a few seconds later and he reaches for the computer again. He blinks twice and tries to organize his feelings and his mind.

\- That's him. Isn't he?

He tells to himself clicking on the @Rat_Eve username to check the account. He knows that Nezumi has become a well-known actor in the last 6 years. He's thankful because first: he deserves it and second: it's a way to know that Nezumi is safe and alive, even if he's not with him. But the fact that he is an actor means that that account might be a fan account?

But, again, it can't be a fan account as nothing is posted. No tweets, no retweets, no media and no likes. _I'm such a stalker._ But he doesn't care, his heart is beating fast and his face is lighting up with a trace of hope... and a smile is showing up. 

He is unsure, but he holds to the "what if?” That is why he clicks the follow button and immediately sends a Direct Message. Straightforward as usual.

> "Hey, Nezumi. Is it you? Let's be twitter friends and meet again soon. I have so many things to tell you. No. 6 is a better place now and I have kept the bunker clean. Though I've given a few books to charity, I hope you don't mind. But don't worry, your poetry and theater collections have remained untouched... 
> 
> My mom is waiting for you too. Every time she bakes a cherry pie, she talks about you. 
> 
> Inukashi also miss you. Even if he doesn't admit it, I've caught him opening the secret drawer for crackers to see if someone (you) has stolen some.
> 
> Rikiga-san says he doesn't care about you, but the last time he got drunk, he started crying out: Eve, Eve! It was so funny. You must have seen it.
> 
> I'll wait for you. Message me back".

After he is done writing, calmness finally reaches him. He is satisfied and glad to have listened to his friends about Twitter and how cool it was.

Even if he feels relaxed, he spent 3 hours refreshing the Timeline, notifications and Direct Messages. He did receive many new followers and many messages; also the timeline was constantly raining with tweets, but none of them from @Rat_Eve. He feels disappointed, but inside his heart, the small flame does not turn off. It has never turned off since Nezumi left with a promise sealed on their lips, it will not be turned off now, and least for not having a response on SNS.

He goes to sleep. And suddenly, he finds himself constantly checking twitter, getting heart skip beats every time a little bird appears on his phone and getting too excited over the notification sound. That becomes his routine for at least a week or maybe two.

Shion does not seem to notice, but anger starts to fill him. Bad humor it's kind of constant and he starts to lose his patience. Days would have kept on going that way if Karan didn't tell him about his change. It hit him hard and made him wonder why... It was a promise and he believed it. No, he still believes him. That’s for sure. But why hasn't he shown up yet? Why he can't even answer a stupid message? Why is he trying to make it look like if those days back in the West Block weren't meaningful?

And after so many years, maybe, three or four, he finds himself crying over Nezumi, again. The thought that he has to move on without him, really causes him pain. Physical pain on his chest. Enough is enough? he thinks... But he does not dare to answer.

In his room, his feet move heavily while reaching for a comb, latex gloves, a bowl and brown hair dye. He puts it all in the sink and takes a picture of it. He posts that picture on his twitter account with the caption:

> "It's about time for a change. Don't you think, guys?".

Just a second before he starts applying the product on his hair, his cellphone rages in notifications. They were so many that he thought it was a phone call. Little did he know.

> @Rat_Eve: No!
> 
> @Rat_Eve: Don’t you dare!
> 
> @InukashiDogs: So rats are starting to come out in this so clean city…
> 
> @Rat_Eve: you, shut up @InukashiDogs.
> 
> @Rat_Eve: I mean, it’s up to you… But that hair really looks good on you.
> 
> @RikigaNews: oh… you’ve been long gone now, but you think you can tell him what to do. You are such a failure of everything! PS: Shion, you’ll look good. You have my eternal support.
> 
> @Rat_Eve: And you think you can tell me what can I say or cannot say.
> 
> @Rat_Eve: Shion, just wait. I’m coming.
> 
> @InukashiDogs and @RikigaNews retwitted with a comment to @Rat_Eve: WHAT!!

Shion’s voice abruptly repeated out loud the answer Inukashi and Rikiga-san gave to Nezumi’s last tweet. What did he mean with just wait? How long does he have to wait? It’s been too many years. Did that mean five minutes? Five days? Five years?! His mind was going wild, but wilder was his heart. He took a few steps backs from the shock when his back hit something that was not in the bathroom less than three minutes ago.

Slender arms surrounded his body. A taller boy held him with care and pressed his lips over his snow white hair, reassuring how much he liked them.

\- I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I’ve been late to fulfil my promise.

\- A little bit.

Shion just said, simply. That was all he could manage to say as he felt his soul was leaving his body just to come back as fast as a lightning. Tears fell down from the pockets of his eyes so fast that they fell over the hands of Nezumi. He heard him sigh. Nezumi was not the kind that sighed so easily, but even if that didn’t seem to be Nezumi, it indeed was Nezumi.

Nezumi was there. He appeared from the window, with the same elegance he had when he crushed the windows of the car that was taking him to the Security Bureau when he was 16 years old. And that was all that mattered. He had many questions; of course. Yet, so many years ago he made his mind up to the fact that if one day reunion came, he wouldn’t ruin the moment with his chatty mouth. He didn’t have to fill his doubts and misunderstandings and curiosities like a science research, because all that was already answered: he cares for him more than anyone else and he forgives him for taking too long… he loves Nezumi.

A notification sound interrupted their hugging and warm silence:

> @KaransBakery: oh, I just finished baking a cherry pie. Come as fast as you can, my boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this silly idea is almost 1500 words long. LOL.
> 
> If you feel like interacting some more, here is the link to my twitter and many more![here! ](https://apricotmori.carrd.co/)


End file.
